


Tyhjää

by Beelsebutt



Series: Raapalepuuroa [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, Slice of Life, Suomi | Finnish, Yleislätinää, synkistelyä
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-04
Updated: 2007-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Varpaissa kihelmöi, ja jalkani tahtovat juoksemaan. Pois täältä, pois pahimmasta painajaisestani.
Series: Raapalepuuroa [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700011





	Tyhjää

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu vuonna 2007 piristämään pitkää kirjoitusblokkia.
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

Paperit rapisevat ympärilläni. Piirustan pergamentin laitaan kuviota, jotta näyttäisi siltä että tietäisin. Että osaisin. Pikainen vilkaisu kelloon ahdistaa. Tältäkö tuntuu, kun on mykkä ja haluaa huutaa ääneen?

Varpaissa kihelmöi, ja jalkani tahtovat juoksemaan. Pois täältä, pois pahimmasta painajaisestani.

Tuolinjalat riipivät lattiaa ja nykäisevät katseeni paperista. Se on Neville. Hän kävelee varmoin askelin opettajan luokse ja palauttaa paperinsa. Pää kääntyy, huulilla kareilee pikainen, rohkaiseva hymy. Nielaisen. Olen viimeinen.

Aika kirmaa liian nopeasti, ja pääni on kuin sumussa. _Mitä tämä on?_

"Hermione, on aika", Minervan kuiva ääni komentaa, ja säpsähdän. Vastauksia ei ole.

Silloin herään silmät suurina, lakana märkänä, sydän villisti takoen.


End file.
